


Flufftober #12: Clenched fists

by NeelyO



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Dan had a bad day and Noah made it better, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, bocce ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Dan and Noah play Bocce Ball.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #12: Clenched fists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> Happy, happy birthday, this_is_not_nothing! A little bird told me there were a couple of prompts you were interested in seeing. So I combined "Dan has a bad day and Noah makes it better" with "Dan and Noah play Bocce Ball." I adore you and am so happy to know you! I would like to celebrate you today and every day!
> 
> Thank you to popfly for the Bocce info! Let's play a game sometime.

Noah realized he was clenching his fists and his jaw. So he carefully relaxed his hands and wiggled his jaw back and forth, loosening it up. When his eyes met Dan’s, he turned sheepish.

“Sorry. It’s okay.”

Dan smirked as he cockily tossed a ball back and forth in his hands.

“Of course it’s okay. This outing was meant to make  _ me _ feel better, and getting a point ahead of you in Bocce Ball for the first time ever is doing the trick.”

Noah shook out his whole body. He didn’t need to be competitive with Dan, of all people. This was meant to take his mind off the mixed reviews for his newest project, and if winning made Dan feel good…

“I see you! Do NOT think about throwing this game, Noah Reid. Winning will not feel good if I don’t earn it.” Dan lofted his next ball, landing it almost on top of the pallino. “Yes!” Dan yelled while pumping his fist in a great imitation of Noah’s normal winning behavior.

In the end Dan did not win, but his consolation ice cream sundae on top of the moments when he was briefly ahead of Noah seemed to have done the trick.

As they walked back to the car, Dan stopped Noah and put his arms around his neck. Noah didn’t have to be encouraged to gather Dan close by the waist.

“Thanks for today. I feel much better. This—us, time together—this is what really counts, not what a couple of reviewers say. So thanks.” Dan leaned in and kissed Noah’s lips so softly Noah had to lean forward to make the connection happen. 

Noah pulled back just enough to be able to say, “Love you, Daniel,” before drawing the love of his life back in close.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
